kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Axel 8
=Ciao!= Ciao! Sono Axel 8 e collaboro con altri utenti per migliorare ad ampliare la Wiki dedicata alla saga di Kingdom Hearts. Io ho giocato solamente a Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II perchè ho soltanto la Playstation 2. Ho comprato comunque Birth by Sleep e cercherò di giocarci chiedendo in prestito una PSP in modo da poter aiutare anche su questo videogame. La mia vera passione però sono i fumetti. Leggo: *Supereroi Marvel; i miei preferiti sono Spiderman e Deadpool *Supereroi DC Comix;solamente Batman *Disney; Topolino, i Grandi Classici, le vecchie storie sono le mi preferite sopratutto quelle scritte da Guido Martina. Di Disney ho anche molti numeri della celebre serie PK, di cui dal numero 0/1 al 21 di PK Reoladed, PK numero 15 della seconda serie e vari PK non in fila numerica della terza serie (però ho sia il primo che l'ultimo numero ma alcuni centrali mi mancano). Sono alla ricerca dei PK mancanti della prima serie (dal 21 in poi). *Manga: ho cominciato la serie di One Piece e possiedo, per ora, fino al numero 22; possiedo tutti i Manga pubblicati finora dalla Disney in Italia di Kingdom Hearts Sulla Wiki ci sono altri Utenti disposti ad aiutarvi per problemi o domande da porre: *Lexaeus 94 utente di riferimento per i lavori *Sisthra esperta in Final Fantasy *Don Tricheco esperto in problemi tecnici *TheDekuLink il fondatore del sito; anche a lui si possono rivolgere domande sulla gestione del proprio account utente e per problemi tecnici ''"... E CHISSA' RICOMINCIARE A VIAGGIARE NON E' COSI' DIFFICILE, O FORSE IL VIAGGIO E' GIA' INIZIATO. CI SONO TANTI MONDI CHE VIVONO SOTTO LO STESSO CIELO...UN SOLO CIELO UN SOLO DESTINO" '' Kingdom Hearts pre-intro ' '''"QUANDO LA LUCE DIVENTA OSCURITA' E LA CALMA SI TRASFORMA IN TEMPESTA...QUANDO LA REALTA' E' UN SOGNO,IL BENE DEVE COMBATTERE IL MALE. IL CORAGGIO E' LA CHIAVE...LIBERA IL TUO DESTINO" Citazione iniziale del manga di Kingdom Hearts dal n°1 al 4 "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" FRASE TIPICA DI AXEL, VIII MEMBRO ' I miei contribti * Le mie pagine preferite * Axel * Fuoco Eterno * Lea * Sora * Paolino Paperino * Pippo * Kairi * Riku * Capitan Uncino * Jack Skeletron Galleria immagini Disney 180px-Guido_Martina.jpg|Guido Martina celeberrimo autore. Ecco una sua rara fotografia. Walt_in_office.jpg|"If you can dream, you can do it because there's nothing more funny than make the impossible" Walter Elias Disney Walt_Disney.jpg|Walter Elias Disney Evroniano.jpg|Potere e Potenza! images_art_pkart.jpg|Logo PK it_pkna_44a_001.jpg|Copertina PKNA 44 it_pkna_47g.jpg|Copertina completa PKNA 47 PK___Paperinik_New_Adventure___by_tera83.png|PK disegno di Alessandro Barbucci Zondag.jpg|Generale Zondag Zoster.jpg|Capobranca scentifico Zoster Macchia Nera.jpg|Vignetta de "Il mistero di Macchia Nera" 1939 testi di Merriel De Maris disegni di Floyd Gottfredson PhantomBlot Duck Tales.jpg|Macchia Nera nella serie televisiva Duck Tales. Puntata "L'aereo invisibile" Vito Doppioscherzo.jpg|Vito Doppioscherzo inventato da Casty. Disegno di Casty PK1.jpg|Pk con l'Extransformer, il suo scudo Xadhoom.jpg|Xadhoom alleata di PK nella guerra contro Evron Macchia Neara Firma EM.png|Immagine relativa ad Epic Mickey Mickey and Oswald.jpg|Topolino ed il coniglio Oswald, l'"antenato" di Topolino Quadro Casty.jpg|Quadro ad olio che riprende il tema della storia di "Topolino e il Mondo che Verrà". Disegno di Casty La Spia Poeta.jpg|La Spia Poeta in un disegno di Casty. La particolarità di questo nemico è che parla in rima. La Spia Poeta 2.jpg|La Spia Poeta nella sua storia d'origine. Disegno di Floyd Gottfredson Pirata Orango.jpg|Il temuto Pirata Orango. doppioscherzo.jpg|"E' uno scherzo?" "Di più è...un doppio-scherzo sgouz sgouz!" Macchia Nera e il Moltiplicatrone.jpg|Macchia Nera e il Moltiplicatrone Abozzo Casty.jpg|Abozzo di Casty L'uomo inganna tempo.jpg|Topolino e l'uomo ingannatempo. Testo di Casty disegni di Massimo De Vita 07.jpg|Celebri copertine di storie scritte da Casty. I disegni delle copertine sono di Casty 09.jpg|Sviluppo del personaggio Vito Doppioscherzo. Disegni di Casty Giuseppe Tubi.jpg|Giuseppe Tubi disegnato da Massimo de Vita Mickey_WorldToCome_TPB_CVR.jpg|Topolino e il mondo che verrà world-to-come-disney-comics-1024x576.jpg|Topolino e il mondo che verrà Macchia Nera MDV.jpg|Macchia Nera disegnato da Massimo De Vita Dante e Topolino.jpg|L'inferno di Topolino Dante Topolino.jpg|Dante ne "L'Inferno di Topolino" scritto da Guido Martina Gustave_Dore_Inferno25.jpg|Dante e Virgilio disegnati da Gustave Dorè Gustave_Dore_Inferno1.jpg|Dante disegnato da Gustave Dorè inferno_topolino.jpg|Dante ne "L'Inferno di Topolino" Walt disegna Topolino.jpg|Walt disega Topolino su una lavagna walt-disney.jpg|Walt a colori walt_disney_florida_map.jpg|Walt progetta il luogo dove collocare Disneyland e gli studi Disney a Burbank pk_072502_art_01_640w.jpg|Un evroniano sul suo surf pk_072502_art_04_640w.jpg|PK av-6287192.jpg|Zoster disegnato da Lorenzo Pastrovicchio Evroniani studio.jpg|Tavole sullo studio degli Evroniani ombra.jpg|Xadhoom in ombra Evroniani in azione.jpg|Evroniani all'assalto